deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeastMan14
Tips for getting votes Regarding the message you left me, there are various ways you can increase the number of votes and traffic on your battle. Such as: # Good formating- Formating can be hard but it means the difference between blocks or lines of text and a readable blog. You can look at many of the other battles to get a good idea of what is meant by formating and if you need help I or any of the other admins or some of the long time members can help with the coding. We are always willing to lend a hand. # Pictures- Adding pictures may seem unnessesary or pointless but it really helps attract notice and hold the reader's attention long enough to ook at the battle. This also helps with the first point. If you need help feel free to ask me or another user. # Comming on chat- The easiest way to advertise your battle is simply comming on chat when peple are on and asking (nicely) if they will vote on your battle for you. Asking politely will yeild the best results. # The battle Ad Hub- While by all menas should it not be the only means of getting votes it helps insure that someone sees it. It can be found here and on the right of wiki activity. Make sure to follow the rules. If you need anything else feel free to ask —Arrow(talk)→ 16:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for offering to my Chaos Space Marine expert. I need a second expert to make this fair. Barzam (talk) 14:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) MW3 Tournament - Entrance Error Hi BeastMan, There appears to be an error with your entrance for the Modern Warfare 3 tournament and I can't continue until you correct it. The problem appears to be your weapons, to make them correct, please refer to the weapons listed here. What weapons are wrong? Is it the crossbow? It's the ballistic knife and crossbow, neither weapons make an appearence in Modern Warfare 3. Your secondary should be a sniper rifle, shotgun or PDW and your special should an explosive weapon or sidearm with an attachment that appears in Modern Warfare 3. The link will present you with a list of weapons that appear in Modern Warfare 3, refer to each section to get the correct weaponary. Redkite525 (talk) 18:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Season End Celebration Beast, I might want to do the season end collab. Let me know what we should do and we'll start Thundrtri (talk) 01:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: End of season sorry beast, (I'm being serious here.) whenever I try to PM with you, chat gets weird and I can type in my comments but then, after hitting enter, they don't send. So here are some ideas for our possible season ending fights... #Hydra VS Dovakhin #Nemesis VS Bane (Nolanverse.) #Spyro VS Druddigon (Pokemon.) #Black Widow VS The Baroness (Gi-Joe.) #Storm Shadow VS Tommy Oliver #Deadshot VS Captain Price #Punisher VS Cobra Commander #Expendables VS Task force 141 #Ghost (Modern Warfare 2.) VS Duke (Gi-Joe movieverse.) #Optimus Prime VS Gundam Wing Zero Let me know what ya think Thundrtri (talk) 02:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) The fights I wanna do are 9, 6, 4. Also, use your signature button. It's in the area with all the options that let you underline, change text type and the positioning of your text and it has a picture of a pen that says: signature, next to it. It lets you do this Thundrtri (talk) 02:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I also wanna do fight #3 Oh and it infuriates me that you think you know more about Transformers than I and you should represent Optimus. I know almost every damn thing about TFs and I know 0 about Gundams. Also I don't want to do it for the Expendables or Nemesis either because I don't think either of them would win. Thundrtri (talk) 02:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Read what I put above and message me back! Thundrtri (talk) 02:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Collab I have made some title cards for our possible episodes / fights. These are the two I want to do. I'd represent Optimus because I know more about TFs than you and I'll also do Ghost Optimus VS Gundam Wing Zero Ghost VS Duke Thundrtri (talk) 14:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Dear Beastman, I would actually like to do Duke VS Ghost by myself. Because I came up with it, I have become rather fond of the match and would like to do it by myself. Hope you understand. The three fights I will do however are: Optimus VS Gundam Wing, Bane VS Nemesis and